Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tattoo machines and more specifically it relates to a tattoo system for providing a disposable tip that allows for efficient cleaning and tattooing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tattoo machines have been in use for years. A tattoo machine has a reciprocating needle moves up and down within a tubular structure, carrying ink into the skin of an individual in the process. The tattoo machine has attached within solid needles that puncture the skin at the rate of 50 to 3,000 times a minute. The sterilized needles are installed in the machine and dipped in ink, which is sucked up through the machine""s tube system. Then, the tattoo machine uses an up-and-down motion to puncture the top layer of the skin and drive insoluble, micrometer-sized particles of ink into the dermal layer of skin, about one-eighth inch deep.
The main problem with conventional tattoo machines is that they are difficult to clean after using thereby creating a risk of blood contamination within the tube system. Another problem with conventional tattoo machines is that they are difficult to change the color during usage. Another problem with conventional tattoo machines is that during the application of ink to the dermal layer of the skin it is difficult to view a pattern upon the skin because of the excess ink on the upper surface of the skin.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,158 to Chou; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,552 to Magnet; U.S. No. Pat. 5,471,102 to Becker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,794 to Walus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,421 to Theiss; U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,034 to Gvozdie; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,544 to Wolf.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a disposable tip that allows for efficient cleaning and tattooing. Conventional tattoo machines are difficult to clean and are not efficient for applying a tattoo.
In these respects, the tattoo system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a disposable tip that allows for efficient cleaning and tattooing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tattoo machines now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new tattoo system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a disposable tip that allows for efficient cleaning and tattooing.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tattoo system that has many of the advantages of the tattoo machines mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tattoo system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tattoo machines, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a tube member having a tapered neck with exterior threading at a distal end thereof, and a tip member threadably attached to the tube member. The tip member is comprised of a center body, a rear portion having a tapering rear lip and a rear opening, a front portion with a front opening, a reservoir connected between the front opening and the rear opening, and interior threading within a central portion of said reservoir for threadably engaging the exterior threading. The tip member is preferably comprised of a plastic to sealably engage the tube member. The front portion of the tip member is preferably tapered with the front opening slightly larger than the needle reciprocating through thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a tattoo system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a tattoo system for providing a disposable tip that allows for efficient cleaning and tattooing.
Another object is to provide a tattoo system that reduces the amount of time to apply a tattoo to the skin.
An additional object is to provide a tattoo system that increases the sanitation of the tattoo applicator.
A further object is to provide a tattoo system that reduces the likelihood of ink and blood being drawn into the tube portion of the tattoo machine. Another object is to provide a tattoo system that allows for easy color changing of the tattoo machine.
A further object is to provide a tattoo system that reduces the amount of excess ink upon the upper surface of the skin thereby increasing the tattoo artist""s ability to apply a tattoo.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.